Brazilian Militia (Call of Duty)
The Brazilian Militia is an enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio De Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red left-hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, but they are a very large and well-armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. Speculation is that Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141, or they may have thought that Task Force 141 is there for the simple mission of killing them. Battle vs. Cobra (by Samurai234) Cobra: Miltia: The battle begins as four Cobra troopers led by an officer enter a Favela in Rio as part of a mission sent to them by Cobra Commander. They approach a small building, unaware the building is actually the Brazilian Militia's hideout. At the entrance are two Militia members guarding it, one armed with a FAL and the other with a Mini-Uzi. The guard with the FAL sees the cobra troopers and yells "Olha! intrusos!" ("Look out! Intruders!"), then fires his FAL, only to be killed by the cobra troopers with their M-16s. (5-4) The other Militia member retreats into the building. Realilizing there could be other Militia members around, the officer signals for his men to split up. Two of the Cobra troopers follow their leader while the other two enter the building to find the Militia member that retreated in there. Suddenly, one of the Cobra Troopers sees a light and follows it, thinking it will lead him to the Militia member. Unaware to him, the light is actually from a claymore mine planted in the room the Militia member is hiding. As he approachs the room, he trips the mine, blowing it up. (4-4) The other Cobra Trooper hears the explosion, and runs to aid his comrade, but the Militia member pops out and kills him with his mini-Uzi. (3-4) The Militia member exits the building, only to see a Cobra Trooper with a Skorpion. He tries to fire his Uzi, but the Cobra Trooper fires first and kills him. (3-3) The two troopers and the officer walk across the Favela, looking for more Brazilian militia members, but they get ambushed by three members. during the skirmish, a Militia member armed with a FAL manages to kill the cobra trooper with the skorpion, but is killed by the officer with his M-16. (2-2) During the confusion, the officer manage to exit into a nearby building. The last cobra trooper tries to follow him, but one of the Militia members shoots him with his desert eagle. (1-2) Inside the building, the cobra officer ties a pound of Semtex to the wall of one of the rooms. He slowly makes his way toward the exit, where the militia boss and his young comrade. He pulls out his Tokarev TT-33 and pulls the trigger, killing the militia boss. (1-1) The last militia member sees him and fires his desert eagle, missing. He enters a room and looks, but doesn't sees any sigh of the officer. Unaware to him, the officer is actually in another room, holding a remote detonator. The militia member sees the Semtex on the wall, and panics, realizing now he has to get out. He runs toward the door, but the officer pushes the detonator and sends the militia member flying. He points his gun at the militia member but sees he's already dead. (1-0) The cobra officer raises his fist in the air and yells "Cobra!" in victory. Winner: Cobra Expert's Opinion The Experts though the reason why Cobra won was that even though the militia were great warriors, their sheer strength lied in their numbers. in a 5 on 5 battle, cobra was better equipped and more organized. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tropas (by Random man 16) Tropas: Militia: A small team of five Tropas are seen walking through a favela in Rio De Janeiro. The Tropas have permission to use lethal force on anyone who is seen as hostile. A Milita gang member standing at a corner feels threatened by the armed strangers walking into his favela, so he takes out his M9 pistol. The Milita man suspects that the tropas where hired by the police to hunt them down. The Militia man runs down the street while firing pot shots at the Tropas with his M9, and shouting "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" (English:The police must have hired foreign killers to do their dirty work!) to his fellow gang members. One of the Tropas return fire with an FN-FAL, and kills the Militia man with shots to his back. The rest of the Milita hear there friend's shouts, and the gunfire. They react by grabing there weapons, and going out to investigate. the Militia gang leader spots the Tropas, and there fellow gang member's dead body from a small nearby house in the favela. He Angrily fires at the tropas with his AK-47, and kills one of them with shots to the chest. The Tropas leader orders the remaining Tropas to split up, and kill the enemy. the gang leader takes cover immediately after shooting, and also orders the the militia to split up. A Tropas rushs through the favela in search of the Milita. A milita ambushes the tropas, and kills him with a Mini-Uzi. After killing the Tropas, the militia man sees another gang member and teams up with him. The two gang members walk through the favela together in search of more tropas to kill. They are both terrified when they suddenly see an RPG-7 rocket flying at them. The two Milita men are kill by an RPG-7 rocket that was fired by a Tropas standing on a roof. The Tropas with the RPG-7 yells "¡Enemigo Neutralizado!" (English:"Enemy Neutralized!"). A Milita with a thumper fires a grenade at the tropas, and blows him up. A Tropas runs into the Milita with the thumper, The Tropas kills the Milita man by shooting him with his skorpion. The Tropas with the Skorpion trys to regroup with the tropas leader, but gets shot with an AK-47 by the gang leader. The Milita's leader then shouts "Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" (English:You should never have come here!) The tropas leader, and the gang leader both hunt each other down, and end up facing each other in the middle of the favela. The gang leader sprays bullets at the tropas leader with his AK-47. The Tropas leaders jumps behind cover, shoots back with his FN-FAL. The gang leader also jumps behind cover. The Gang leader sticks himself out of cover, and trys to shoot. He is shocked when he hears the "out of ammo" clicking sound from his AK-47. The Tropas leader takes aim at his exposed upper body, and gets a headshot. The gang leader's lifeless body falls to the ground. The Tropas leader stands up, raises his rifle in the air, and yells "viva la Revolucion!" Winner: Tropas Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. New Marais Militia (by Cth22) New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 A six man squads of New Marais (NM) militiamen are searching for Conduits in a Brazilian favela. Not to their knowing they stumbled onto the territory of a Brazilian Militia. The NM militiamen bust down a door to a grocery store that is owned by a conduit. Behind the counter sits a Brazilian militiamen with dual G18s. He waits as the squad advances into the store. 3 of the NM militiamen go to check the back of the store, while the other three check the front. The Brazilian behind the counter shoots the closet NM militiaman in the back rapidly with the G18s. New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ''' '''Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 6 One of the NM militiamen guarding the front door sees his comrade get shot. He aims down his sights with his sawn off double barreled shotgun and fires both of his rounds into his target’s side. New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' '''Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' Hearing the sound of gunshots 4 Brazilian militiamen take cover in front of the store behind two old car spaced 40 yards away from each other. One of the Brazilian shoots the NM militiaman that was outside in the back of the head outside with his FAL. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 5 ' The living NM militiamen run to the front of the store and take cover on the outside wall facing the Brazilians. A fire fight erupts. One of the NM militiamen takes his SIG516 Marksman and run to some stairs that take him onto the top of the roof. He aims down his scope at a Brazilian firing at the store. He fires hitting the Brazilian in the mouth. 'New Marais Militia 1 2 3 4 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 ' A NM militiamen by the door fires his ACR at the Brazilians. He feels something hit his chest. He falls back and one of his buddies grabs him and pulls him behind the wall. They rip open his shirt to find a wad of metal pushed in to his body armor. They look at each other, at the instant a M67 grenade flys through the broken window and hits the floor two of the militiamen run and jump behind some other cover but the man on the ground and the one reviving him get caught up in the blast. '''New Marais Militia 1 2 Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 4 ' The one of the two militiamen who survived the grenade picks up an RPG-7 off a fallen comrade. He runs up to the window and shoots at one of the old cars making it explode and killing one of the militiamen. '''New Marais Militia 1 2 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 3 ' He then takes a Molotov cocktail and throws it at a car engulfing it in flames. The three Brazilians behind the car that was on fire run to a building behind them. The other NM militiaman shoots one of them in the back with his ACR. A Brazilian turns around and shreds the man to pieces with his ACR. 'New Marais Militia 1 ' 'Brazilian Militia 1 2 ' The last NM militiaman runs after them. The Brazilians ran through the building into the alley. One of them grabs a dragunov sniper rifle and runs for a ladder at the far end of the alley, the other takes cover behind a dumpster. The NM militiaman runs into the alley, the Brazilian behind the dumpster shoots at him with his RPD he manages to get off two shots, that went to the far left of the NM militiaman, before it jams. Laughing the NM militiaman advances towards him with the ACR. The Brazilian walks backwards with his hands up till he’s backed up on a wall. The NM militiaman raises his rifle and shoots the Brazilian in the chest. The NM militiaman gives a cheer and turns around walking towards the entrance in which he came. A blast cuts him short though. The NM militiaman falls forward missing a quarter of his head. The Brazilian with the dragunov climbed up the ladder onto a roof were he shot the NM militiaman. 'New Marais Militia ' '''Brazilian Militia 1 BRAZILIAN MILITIA WINS! Expert's Opinion The Brazilian Militia won because the expert's felt like they had better weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Somali Pirates (by El Alamein) Brazilian Militia: Somali Pirates: The choppy coastal waters off Rio de Janeiro splash aimlessly against the side of the pier. A small motor propels a simple rowboat closer to land, five heavily-armed Somali Pirates tense and alert inside. A PK Machine gun sits mounted on the front of the boat, with two pirates operating the heavy weapon. As the droning roar of the motor grows closer and louder, several members of the Brazilian militia are drawn to the area. Spotting the hostiles and their weapons, the militiamen open fire with FALs and RPDs. As the bullets slap into the water around the pirates, they return fire with random AK shots and unwieldy bursts of fire from the PK. In an instant, the seaside shantytown is torn apart by gunfire. One of the militiamen scores a hit with his FAL on the pirate operating the motor in the back. The fatally wounded pirate jerks forward, falling overboard right as the boat bumps against the pier, and floats facedown in the water. As the rest of the pirates frantically disembark, the unconscious pirate drifts directly into the whirring blade of the motor, headfirst, grinding him into a bloody pulp and clouding the murky water red. One of the pirates steadies himself with an RPG over his shoulder, and, crouching while rifle shots crack by his shoulders, he fires a warhead up at one of the militamen up on a second-story balcony. The rocket streaks up and collides with the upper wall of the building, showering the Brazilian militaman with flames and shrapnel. The body is lifted in the air from the force of the blast and tossed to the ground below. The other pirates advance into the favela while the RPG-toting Somali heads back to the boat for the PK. Inside the narrow alleyways of the favela, two pirates creep, AK-47s at the ready, when a slight clink sounds at their feet. Looking down in horror, they spot an M67 fragmentation grenade directly below them, slowly rolling to a halt. One pirate dives into an open doorway while the other pulls the pin out of his RGD-5 and throws it into a window from which the M67 came. The first explosion comes from the M67, throwing the Somali pirate to the ground, nearly torn in half, but a second later a scream and a bang within the window shred the militaman responsible for the first grenade kill. The other Somali pirate pulls himself to his feet in the safety of the building, raising his Kalashnikov and slowly approaching a short staircase. Checking his magazine, the pirate pops his head up to the second floor, only to find himself staring down the barrel of a Desert Eagle. The pirate's face turns to an expression of horror milliseconds before the trigger is pulled and the .50 caliber bullet mashes his skull and paints the wall behind him with brain matter. The body spasms in death and tumbles violently back down the stairs, arms flailing and AK-47 flying. The militiaman with the Desert Eagle sets down his sidearm, and, picking up his RPD, aims out the window. He is sent for cover as wild shots slam into the wall around him, courtesy of the pirate with the PK machine gun and his last surviving ally. Standing awkwardly, the militaman sprays back at the two pirates, who scramble for cover. Down in the ragged streets, one of the pirates ducks around the back of an alley and creeps alongside the building in which the militiaman fires wildly. The other pirate makes a few sporadic shots to distract the Brazilian. The Somali flinches as spent cases rain down from the RPD out the window onto his head, but he ducks into the building and draws his revolver. Spotting the nearly headless body of his comrade, the pirate bounds up the stairs in a few steps and rasies his handgun right as the militiaman turns, RPD at the hip, trigger pulled. The Somali pirate is faster, though, and empties the revolver into the Brazilian militiaman, killing him with two shots to the chest and one to the stomach. As the pirate stops to reload his handgun, his ally outside turns down and runs past the building, lugging the PK machine gun. He stops as he approaches an empty, open field with a ratty soccer net flapping in the wind. Cautious about exposing himself needlessly, the pirate slowly lowers himself to the prone position and sets up the bipod on his machine gun, watching patiently. A three-story apartment building sits behind the field, with many windows for vantage points. The other Somali pirate approaches right as a militaman pops up on the roof, with his FAL. Both pirates open fire wildly as the Brazilian militaman dives down out of sight. The Kalashnikov-wielding pirate exhausts his magazine and rips out the empty clip, fumbling for a new one right as the Brazilian leaps up again, aiming at the now-vulnerable pirate. The machine gunner on the ground is faster, though, and sends round after round into the militiaman, who fires one shot into the air as he jerks in pain and tumbles headfirst off of the roof. No sooner has this happened, though, than does the last militiaman stand up in a window on the second story, M79 "Thumper" grenade launcher out, and fires a 40mm grenade launcher across the open field. The AK-wielding pirate makes a step to turn and run, but it's too late. The round lands directly on the PK-wielding Somali pirate, blowing him in half with the force of the blast, and throws the AK-toting pirate backwards, his midsection torn with fragmentation. Expert's Opinion The Somali pirates may have had greater combat experience in the Somali Civil Wars, but their primary aspect of combat was focused on naval combat and nonlethal hostage-taking in order to secure expensive ransoms. The Brazilian Militia were fighting on their home turf, in their environment, and their harder-hitting, longer-ranged weapons gave them the operational capability to secure a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Vaas's Pirates (by Snigel) The pirates are back. They have regrouped under a different leader. After months of war, they have prevailed over the Rakyat forces. Outpost after outpost, the pirates kept winning until there was no-one left to oppose them. The island takeover was bloody. Rivers still run red after the war. In Rook Island's bloody history of occupation after another, this one was the most violent and this time they wont be saved by a tourist . The Rook belongs to the pirates now. But now, the pirates are against a different enemy. The Brazilian Militia have completely taken over Brazil. Drugs, guns, and murder are are filling the streets. The police cannot stop the militia, thanks to corruption and blackmail. They rule the country, and now is time for expansion. In the South Pacific Ocean, there's an island... It's three in the afternoon, and the militia have landed on the false paradise island. Stepping out of their inflatable boat, the 10 men have been sent to scout ahead while the others are staying in a container ship they bought from some Somali pirates. "Mudarse!", The militia captain shouts to his men. After walking along a dirt road, they see a pirate outpost. The pirates call this outpost "Camp Murder", the militia didn't know this, of course. "It hurts like a mother when i piss. Should have used a rubba!", complains the pirate called Carlos. "I told Natascha wasn't clean", the one named Felipe replies. "But you didn't listen, you never do, hermano." The other pirates laughed at Carlos's misfortune. There were five men stationed at Camp Murder. The militia came closer, hidden. "Tenemos que matar a esos hombres", the captain whispered to his men. One man, armed with an AK, aimed behind a tree. As he positioned himself, he stepped on a twig. Crack. Fight! "Hey, did you guys hear some-", his sentence was cut short by a bullet to the brain. Pirates 123456789. "What the f*ck!?", Felipe yelled at the death of his comrade. "Ataque!", The captain yelled. The pirates quickly went behind cover or started shooting at the trees. One militia member laughed at the pirates effort, but stopped when he was shot twice in the chest. Militia 123456789. "Abram fogo!", and both sides started shooting, with both sides losing a man. Pirates 12345678, Militia 12345678. "You lost, a**sholes?!", a pirate yelled. "Take this!", he shouted at the attackers and threw something at them. "Granada!", but it was already too late for him. BOOM! Militia 1234567. "Ela esta morto!", a militia member informed his comrades. The same man took an RPG-7 and aimed. "Sh*t, watch out!", and the militia man fired. The rocket flew through the air and hit a small hut, destroying the entire structure and the pirate inside. Pirates 1234567. "You like explosions, huh?", Carlos opened a green box and took out an GM-94. "I got you now!", and Carlos fired his weapon. The grenade quickly hit it's target, an enemy militia with a MP5K. Militia 123456. "Eu estou me movendo!", the militia member with a Model 1887 said and moved towards the pirates. Closing on a pirate who didn't notice the man, he fired point-blank at the pirates chest, ending his life. Pirates 123456. "Were dropping like flies here! Sound the alarm!" Felipe yelled at Carlos. He ran towards the alarm and hit the big yellow button and a loud beeping sound came from the alarm. "We will be there in a few minutes, hang on", said the voice on Carlos's radio. The militia member armed with a Model 1887 used up all of his bullets, with barely none of them hitting anyone, and he dropped his shotgun and took out his Desert Eagle. He began firing at Felipe, hitting him once in his left arm. "Oww! Motherf*cker!", he shouted in pain and anger. Felipe jumped behind a large crate and threw away his AK, as it was hit by a stray bullet, damaging it. He reached out for his holster and took out his M1911 Kimber Warrior. He then blind-fired at the woods and scored a lucky hit on a militia man. Militia: 12345. "Bastardo!", the militia captain yelled at the pirates. He picked up a discarded M-79 and fired at the enemy. Carlos saw this, and managed to duck behind cover just in time. The man with the Desert Eagle was shot by a friendly bullet when he stoop up to aim his gun. Militia: 1234. Then, both sides heard the sound of a helicopter. "The cavalry is here, b*tches!", a pirate yelled from the helicopter. "Un helicoptero? Eso solia ayudarle!", a milita soldier yelled and took out his RPG, the same one that was used earlier. As the helicopter touched the ground, four men jumped in to the battlefield. Two armed with an AK, one with an MP-133 and one, armed with a PK Machine Gun, a mountain of muscle, clad in heavy bullet-proof gear, camouflage pants and wearing a welding mask, the man was know as Tito, who was a friend of Felipe and Carlos. "Is there still people to fight?", the giant of a man asked. "We saved some just for you, hermano.", Carlos replied. Just as he finished his sentence, the helicopter exploded, having been hit with an RPG. Pirates 12345. "Enemigo neutralizado", the man armed with the rocket launcher said calmly. "Mantango espido!", the captain yelled as he was firing his AK. A bullet fired from his gun hit one of the pirate newcomers right between the eyes. Pirates 1234. "Oh you wanna play rough?", the pirate armed with the russian-made shotgun said and ran towards the enemy. He fired twice at the militia members, hitting one in the chest. Militia 123. "Gotcha, fu-", the man was hit numerous times by a RPD. Pirates 1234. Tito started firing his PKM at the enemies. The militia man with the RPD fired at Tito. "Nice gun, but mine's bigger!", he yelled mockingly at the man, while Carlos, Felipe and the other pirate opened fire on the militia soldiers. Tito's PKM hit the militia man with the RPD in the throat. Militia 12. "Es solos nos dejo!", the captain yelled to his last remaining soldier. Both started shooting at the pirates, but the captain noticed he had run out of ammo, so he switched to his Desert Eagle. One bullet pierced the lung of one of the pirates with the AK. Pirates 123. "Oh, sh*t!", Carlos yelled. "We need to finish these guys off!", Felipe shouted to his comrades. "I'm on it", Tito said in a cool, menacing way. The militia started shooting at the big man, but he didn't even flinch. "That tickles!", Tito laughed, and he fired his PKM and hit the militia captains final subortinate. Militia 1. "Toma esto!", as he shot his Desert Eagle at the enemy. A shot from Felipe's AK to the captains arm stopped him from holding his large handgun. As the captain fell to the ground, the three pirates surronded him, Carlos and Felipe grabbed the man's arms and made him stand up while they held him in place. Tito placed his weapon on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this", Tito said and Carlos and Felipe laughed. WINNERS: Vaas's Pirate's! Expert's Opinion Many voters noted that the pirates had the experience advantage and mostly superior weapons, except for the SMG. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vilena Army (by Codgod13) Five Militia members prowl around the jungles of vilena. Meanwhile, an advance squad of Vilenese soldiers sneak up on them. However, the militia hear them, and the two squads open fire. A militia member is smashed by bullets from an AKM, and he falls. The killer is shot in the head by a militia with a Glock 18. The Militia press forward with their high-powered weapons, and the advance squad begins to retreat. They eventually just turn and run, and one is shot by a Militia member with an FAL. The Vilena squad makes a break for their M1919A6 turret. They make a quick plan, and two members hide behind a tree each on the sides of the path. The leader continues to run to the turret. As the first militia member passes, an army member shoots him with an HK P9S. The remaining three militia members go off the path, and catch the vilenans off guard. One is taken out by an FAL, the other a Desert Eagle. The three remaining members continue to search for the final vilenan. As they enter a clearing, a hurricane of bullets suddenly fly toward them. One member is immediately cut to swiss cheese, while the other two scramble for cover. One of the members pulls out his FAL, and runs out into the open, firing wildly. He is also slammed from multiple rounds and killed in a matter of seconds. The final member then yells, "Desde que seu pau é tão pequeno, por que você não utilize este!" And leaps out of cover, firing his RPG. The rocket smashes into the turret, turning it into a hale of deadly shrapnel that shreds the Vilena leader. The Militia leader shoots his body to be sure and then roars in victory. Winner: Brazilian Militia. Expert's Opinion While the Vilena army had the super-powered M1919A6 turret, the FAl and Desert Eagle had more power than the AKm and P9, and were mobile, unlike the M1919A6. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joker Gang (Nolanverse) (by Cfp3157) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors